


Let me be Lost

by ultraviolentdemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, deanmon, holy hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/pseuds/ultraviolentdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in pain. Dean Winchester, the righteous man, is gone. Or is he? </p><p>Basically Demon!Dean and Cas sexy sex sexxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be Lost

Castiel lies on his back in the motel bed. He looks up at the ceiling and attempts to swallow the lump in his throat as visions of those green eyes, those brilliant green eyes flash in his head. He can feel the tears prickling as he remembers that map of freckles on that smooth tan skin. Dean Winchester is gone. Dead. Killed. Because of him. His friend, his best friend, his...

His thoughts are interrupted by the sudden awareness of another presence in the room. He suddenly realizes how exposed and vulnerable he is, in just his loose boxer shorts and open blue robe. He lies very still and listens intently, trying to distinguish this new threat.

"Damn, Cas, I can practically hear your angst." says a velvet voice, followed by a low chuckle.

Cas' breath catches in his throat and his heart begins beating harder. It can't be, this is a dream!  
Then he feels the weight on the edge of the bed, feels the warmth of the figure moving over him, hears the low, gravelly voice whisper gruffly in his ear, "Have you been thinking about me a lot, Cas?"

The figure is now hovering above him. Cas is finding it hard to breathe. 

The voice continues. "Hmm? Alone, in bed, thinking about me? Tell me, Cas, what are you thinking about?" 

There is no doubt in his mind now. This is Dean. But how? Then it hits him. The scent. Amongst the musk and spice, there is a hint of sulfur. No, please, no, Castiel thinks as he will himself to open his eyes. And his suspicions are confirmed. Because there, above him, the gorgeous face of the righteous man smiles, and there, sparkling in the dark, are two black as oil eyes, looking up at him through thick lashes. A tear he was unaware of slips down the side of Cas' face. But the voice, Dean's voice-no, this abomination in Dean's body, it isn't through yet. He lowers his face to whisper again in Castiel's ear 

"Thinking about how much you miss me? Maybe how much you want me to come back? How much you want...this?" With the last word, a warm, rough hand slides up Castiel's side and glides up across his neck before coming to rest on his cheek. The face rose again to look at him, the demon's black eyes locking with Castiel's before dropping to those pink lips. A hand came to rest on his side and the face, Dean's face...no! This godforsaken creature's face! It lowered until Cas could feel the warm breath of the demon dancing across his lips. Castiel is trembling now, and tear after silent tear fall from his eyes to soak the pillow below him. He should be repulsed, he should be pushing this monster off of him, cleansing the righteous man's body of this darkness! Yet he does nothing, and he cannot help the hitch in his breath as the lips finally meet his own. Soft, plush, expert lips, moving against his own. Castiel should do something. He probably shouldn't kiss back with an emotion that could move even stones to tears, and yet he does. He kisses passionately and as if his life depends on it, his chapped lips moving desperately against Dean's. He kisses as if all he needs to survive can be found in Dean, and does he ever believe that. 

But then the man pulls back, breaking the kiss with a wet smack. He chuckles once. 

"Damn, Cas, do you ever want this."

He resumes the kiss, this time lowering his body to Castiel's, and his hip grazes the aching hardness that Castiel was unaware of, until that moment when he is forced to break away from Dean's perfect mouth with a whimper. Dean...or the abomination...it throws its head back and laughs a deep laugh, throaty and dark. "Damn Cas! Do you ever want this!" He exclaims before rolling his hips, grinding against Cas and causing the most beautiful friction that has Cas gripping at Dean's bicep and gasping. The monster laughs again. "Oh, you thought that was good? Baby you're about to see stars." 

And with that the lips come crashing back onto Castiel's, moving hungrily and violently, before a tongue is run along Cas' bottom lip, and the angel parts his lips and welcomes that same tongue. Dean dominates the kiss, his tongue exploring and claiming Castiel's mouth. Hands slide over slick skin and the breath of the demon becomes indistinguishable from the breath of the angel. Dean continues to grind their hips together, then pulls away again suddenly, and the beautiful friction is gone. Castiel is panting but manages to whine at the loss, pushing his hips up and attempting to regain that beautiful feeling that was taken so suddenly. Dean's face is alight with amusement as Castiel ruts shamelessly.

"Oh baby, you really want this, don't you?"

Castiel nods and pushes his hips up again, but Dean grips his hips, holding them down, pushing Castiel further into the bed. Castiel bites back a whine. 

"No, tell me. Tell me, baby, what you want"

Castiel is a sweaty, panting, mess. He can hardly speak, but manages to choke out an "Nngh...Dean...I want....I....I want you! Please". The last word is a breathy whisper, but Dean still hears it.

The demon grins wickedly and releases his hold on the angel's hips, only to rise and sit back, leaving Castiel deprived of warmth and that amazing feeling Dean was giving him. Castiel attempts to follow but Dean laughs and pushes him back down with a rough hand shoving him by his naked torso. 

"Easy, tiger" the velvet voice says as those wicked, rough hands are sliding up smooth, pale thighs before gripping the edges of Castiel's boxers. Then he pulls, slowly and deliberately, so the thin cloth drags across the angel's hard member before it is freed. Obscene amounts of precum drip from the head. The monster's voice is husky and impossibly low as he remarks "Cas, baby, you're so wet for me". Castiel can hear the smile in his voice. He should be repulsed to hear that nickname fall from those evil lips. It should feel like they've marred the beauty that came with his closeness to Dean. It felt so sinful and yet it was so delicious, Castiel couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped out.

His focus is pulled back when the Dean pulls off his shirt, still on his knees straddling Cas' legs, to reveal that gorgeous, toned chest. He wiggles out of his jeans, then digs some thing out of his pocket before throwing the pants onto the ground beside the bed. Then, like something feral advancing on its innocent prey, he crawls back over Castiel and kisses him again, first on the lips, then along the jaw to the neck where he bites and sucks, marking up the angel, his angel, laying claim to the beautiful creature. One hand runs up and down Castiel's torso, the other slides down between the angel's legs, spreading them wide. Cas hears faintly amongst his heavy breathing the sound of a cap opening and closing, and then...Castiel gasps. A finger, warm but slick with cold substance, circles his hole. Then it pushes in an Castiel cannot surpress the string of whines and gasps that fall from his lips. Another is added, then another, and they push in and out, scissoring and stretching. Every so often Castiel thinks he has reached something better than heaven when those fingers brush that certain bundle of nerves. Then the feeling is gone and Castiel whines at the loss, attempting to push back onto them as they pull out. Dean chuckles and again holds his hips in place as he whispers "Easy baby, gonna give you the real thing now. Would you like that?" 

"Nngh...unngh...yes! Yes Dean! Please!" Castiel should be ashamed to be begging a demon for anything, least of all this, but he knows that no one could ever even begin to understand the need that is overtaking the angel. No one could ever know this desperation. 

Then the hunter turned demon moves, quickly removing his boxers, revealing the impressive and hard length. Castiel can finally see how much the other man wants this, too. His heart is beating erratically but any worries he has are absolved as Dean, his Dean, leans in again and kisses Castiel hard on the mouth, and pushes the head of his erect, dripping member into Cas, through that tight ring of muscle. He pushes in slowly, and their kisses, a mess of saliva and panting, become a little more desperate with each second and each centimetre more that Dean pushes in. Then he begins to thrust. At first, they are slow and controlled, but the breathy gasps and moans that spill from the lips of the angel sound just so obscene and delicious, they soon become as hard and erratic as the heartbeats of both men. With each thrust Cas moaned and gasped as that sweet spot was hit over and over again. Then Castiel was up and down and falling over the edge and he saw stars in the blackness of the demons's eyes. He came hard, clenching tight around Dean, and spilling white ribbons of cum all over his chest. The tight wet heat became too much for Dean and he followed Castiel, his load rushing hot and fast into Castiel. He pulled out slowly before coming to lie beside Cas, who curled onto Dean's toned chest. As sweat cooled on their bodies and cum leaked from Cas' ass, Castiel knew he had finally reached heaven. What had been called such before was a farce, nothing but a white, desolate, sterile plain, far from all love or happiness. This right here was it. All love. Perfection. Dean.

He, breathless, looked up at Dean and spoke. "Dean, this is wonderful. You are alive. We can cure you, we can save you...we..." He trailed off when he saw the stone expression on the Dean's face. Cold black eyes stared down at him. Then he spoke. His gruff voice did not falter. 

"Cas, listen to me. I ain't gonna let you do any of that. You gotta let me go Cas. You can't save me. You can't bring me back from the places I've gone. And you know why? Its because I like it. I like the darkness inside me. This? This was nothing. A goodbye, if you gotta call it something. So...goodbye. You gotta let me go, man. You gotta let me be lost."

And with that, he disappeared into the ether, leaving Cas cold and empty in the bed, with nothing but the hickeys on his body and the words echoing in his head as evidence that anything happened at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so first work ever *cringes* sorry, I know. And also sorry for the slight bit of angst. The switching from referring to deanmon from "Dean" to things like "the monster" were meant to show Cas' struggle with acceptance of the whole demon thing. Again, sorry, this is mg first time *blushes and cringes again* hope it was alright!


End file.
